Industry regulations require roll cabs to remain upright even when all drawers of the roll cab are fully opened. Accordingly, compliant roll cabs have some device or structure that reduces or prevents tipping of the roll cab even when the drawers are fully extended.
Current roll cabs typically include a mechanism that includes two bars that selectively extend from sides of the roll cab beyond the extended drawers. These bars maintain the roll cab in an upright position but are spatially inconvenient and present a tripping hazard. Also, the bars are not permanently outstretched and must be manually extended to perform their intended function.